Hikari's Shadow A naruto story
by AnimeHime78
Summary: plz dont hate this story this is my first one soooo yea idk if its god or not. this is a story bout a girl Hikari and bacicly this is 1 of many diferent stories about her in narutos world in this one she learns about her power...sry if it isnt funny yet
1. Chapter 1

The last thing I remember team leader yelled at me to hide but as I tried to tell him I wouldn't I felt a piercing pain on my side and looked to see blood. I fell and team leader came running towards me. Only to be killed when he was only arms length from me. As I looked around I saw the whole team lifeless on the ground but you could tell they fought there hardest in battle. I then realized I was the last one, only to see all the enemy Nin facing me. Anger built up in me so fast I felt like I was going to explode. Next came the darkness…

I sit on the ground in who knows where thinking of this. Uuuggh this id bothering me to think of this…I'm gona look around. God is nothing here? All there is this little bit of light I'm sitting in. everything else is just dark. Now I'm panicking here. Did I die? Is this hell or what? Maybe I just got captured and this is the enemy's form of observing me and torturing me at the same time. Ugh...now I have a headache. I hope they at least give me food. I can be a bit rude with out my food. "Hellllloooooo? Is any one there? Ummm just a warning I jet really…erm well basically pissed off if I don't get food…Hello?" really no answer? God! Is no one here? **"*HIGH PITCHED WOMAN'S LAUGHTER* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" **"w-who's there?" **"Me" **A shadowy figure then appeared in front of me.

"Umm can u tell me where I am?" I said cautiously. **"Why you of all people should know where you are. It is your own mind after all."** WHAAAAAATTTT! WHAT THE HELL! Is what I wanted to say but all my voice seemed to get out was a "w-w-What?" The shadow walked around me saying **"wow how unfortunate. And here I thought of you as a fighter, a tough one for me to get even a scratch on. But it seemed that that battle was all I needed….although I'm not entirely free buuut I will be soon." **And again as my mouth failed me cause all I could say was "errrm what are you going on about?" the shadow lady just laughed in my face and looked up at the 'ceiling'. **"o shoot looks like your waking up. Now I have to go back…*pout*"** she turned around and walked toward the darkness. Finally I knew exactly what to say to her. "WAIT! What's your name? Who even are you? Why are you in my head?" then of course the light grew and she started to fade away. "HEY LADY FRICKEN ANSWER ME! THIS IS MY HEAD SO YOU HAVE TO ANSWER!" she just scoffed and gave me a dirty look. **"O now r we being sassy? Well fine seeing as how you freed me, sorta, ill tell you. I am Zero Kage Ōkami O (zero-tailed shadow wolf) but you my puppet can just call me Ōkami *****sing song-y***** my little Hik-a-ri" **With that she disappeared completely in the light.

Now looking around I started to see that this was my mind. There are memories everywhere. One caught my eye though. It was a blurry image of a village and people. As I got closer I saw…me! As a baby! But I couldn't make out any of the other people. And looking at the village it didn't look like the leaf village. What's was going on? I WAS born in the leaf village so why am I a baby in another one? Can I get closer to the picture? Apparently NOT! Wth? Who put jutsu on my memories! HEY WHO SAID THEY COULD DO THAT? Wait waits going on? I'm kinda feeling funny. Looking at myself I saw that I was fading as well. OK WHAT IS GOING ON! I'm freaking out at all this and it gets even worse as a major headache comes. Soon I hear some person screaming like crazy, "Quick get Lady Tsunade! S-she's waking up! Hikari is waking up!"


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up with the biggest headache ever and it seemed my powers were still shall we say sleeping. "Uggggh what? Where am I? What happened?" Shocked looks came from everyone in the room, all directed at me. "What? Did I say sumthen wrong?" all of a sudden some lady with blonde hair and the biggest chest I've ever seen. She surveyed the room and came over to me. Next thing this other woman, who seemed to be trailing behind the big chest lady, starts throwing questions at me and expecting some detailed answers. "What happened? How did everyone get killed! Did u see what happened?" lord she can say all that tin one breath? Props to her…

"Now, now Shizune. Let Hikari sink in what's happening. She must be felling a little over whelmed. As she is in the hospital and doesn't know anyone in this room. I'm Lady Tsunade the Hokage of Konohagakure." Wait she just said Tsunade. As in one of the Three Legendary Sannin? "O. MY. GOD! Y-you are like one of the Sannin right?" "Yes. In fact I-" was all she got out before I blurted "but aren't you like supposed to be like 54! God granny how did you get to look like your younger? O I know! It's a jutsu right! Hmmm you must have really looked bad then granny! HAHAHA!" the room got really quiet as everyone took a step back from granny. I got the feeling I just did sumthen super stupid. It was confirmed as granny started yelling "WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME YOU LITTLE BRAT!" which was followed by a swinging fist. Suddenly it was like all my power and more came back at once. I analyzed the amount of chakra in the punch (which was WAY more than she should have used) and say the outcome if that hit me. I acted fast and jumped from the bed to the chair next-door as her fist impounded on the bed. Once again everyone looked surprised even granny. Although granny seemed more scared but recovered fast. "Well well well. Looks like she's fine now. Why don't we let Nina see her now? Seeing as she's bees behind the door listening in the whole time…." Nina…that name seemed familiar but I couldn't place it. Was she on my team? No…they are all dead….so she's not from the anbu. Who is she?

Apparently my confusion was stamped on my face in big red letters because granny just smiled and said "Don't worry once you hear her you'll remember her." Next thing I knew the door opened to revel a 16 year old, petite girl with straight blue hair, a gigantic grin plastered on her face, and tears in her eyes. "You! YOU! Your awake after all this time!" she threw herself at me and gave me a hug. "Ummm not to be rude buuuut ermmm who are you again and what do you mean after all this time?" she looked a little hurt but answered nicely "you've been….asleep for a little over three years Hikari…." NO NO NO! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE! "WHAT THE F***!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Hikari! CALM DOWN!" Granny looked more worried at my anger than upset. It was like she was worried id get out of hand. "Geeze granny I'm sorry if I cant cuz I don't know what's happening!" Nina just put her hand on my shoulder and tried to give me a comforting smile. Uggh these people! When did everyone get so comforting! "Hikari when you were attacked in your last battle some….. interesting events occurred that led to you being in a coma. Several attempts were made to wake you up but you just wouldn't. I decided to just allow you to wake up on your own accord after you…figured some things out." Now it makes sense, kinda. I remember some strong power and then black. Wait what happened in that dream? Was it even a dream? "Ummm yea ok I'm starting to remember now." At this point all I could do was rub the back of my head and smile weakly. "Also seeing as how you seem back to full health, there are some things we need to discuss. Nina would you help Hikari get reacquainted with things. Knowing her she has to many questions and I really don't want to explain them to her. No offence Hikari but it seems you lost some sense while sleeping." Grrrrrr ok granny here is getting on meh nerves. If she crosses the like again ima- "and I know what your thinking Hikari! Unfortunaly it seems you've lost some of your other skills as well. I suggest you try to avoid having your thoughts written allover your face. Now I have to go. Nina please help her. Now where is- SHIZUNE! WHERE DIDI YOU DO I HAVE SOME NUMBERS THAT I WANT You to…."

Thx god she's gone. Ok so now I think ill get dressed this hospital gown isn't really comfortable. Normally they'd be on the chair but they aren't. "Hey erm Nina? Where are my clothes?" "O them? They're gone!" "GONE! WHA-WHO-WHAT!" "*giggle* well it doesn't matter they would never fit you know. Who knew that you'd still get this big even in a coma! *giggle*" "what do you mean? Did I get fat? O god this really really sucks now!" great and I was even trying to get the perfect body….now ill have to work double time. "What are you doing Nina?" she was walking toward a large cabinet. "Here come see!" what is she doing now. "O MY GOD! I-is THAT me!" in the mirror I saw a girl that doesn't even remind me of me! I mean it was the same Brown choppy Hair but now it wasn't at my shoulders any more! It went down as long as my mid back! Haha! Even the purple streak in my hair grew! Gee I thought that would have faded. Well my face was kinda the same. Same dark purple eyes but my face was a little slender. And now for my body. HOLY SHIT was I different! I now have a pretty big chest! And I was a skinny as ever! "WOW! I think id even put a model to shame! Heh heh heh!" that's when I noticed Nina holding out a bag towards me. "Umm I think I have correct sizes but you will probably buy better stuff later so this is just for now." I took the bag and in side were white ninja shorts (Sry ppl idk what to call them. But they kinda look like volleyball shorts if that helps) and a red kimono styled shirt. It was short and was no sleeves. The tie was a black one and one the bottom on the front of the shirt was white flowers. "God this is! This is really nice!" "Haha thx see I knew you'd love it! I still am the besties best friend ever! Haha! Woot woot five second party just for me!" as Nina started randomly dancing I explored deeper into the bag.

There were sandals, white wrapping bandage (o you know what that is most Nin wear it. Idk y tho.), and mesh elbow length gloves. She really knew what id like! Wait what's that? I pulled a bracelet from the bag. "*gasp* this is-" "YUP! See when they brought you to the hospital your bracelet was destroyed. So I got a new one. After all I was the one who gave you the first one!" "Nina! I REMEMBER YOU! We WERE best friends and this is the brace let you gave me after I made it into the anbu! You were worried because we wouldn't be able to see each other as often so this was so that id never forget out friendship." I gave her the biggest hug ever! "U-ugh tooooo tight cant breath-" "opps sooorry heh heh" "uuuuhhh haha well glad you remember me NOW dum dum! HHAHAHAha! Well come on get dressed! You heard Lady Tsunade you have to go see her!" and with that I got dressed, left the hospital and headed to granny office. Even though I was with Nina I had a feeling that things were not gona stay as cheery as they were now.


	4. Chapter 4

I asked tons of questions was quickly brought up to speed on what I missed while I was errm out of it. Then all of a sudden Nina runs to a patch of flowers and starts to pick them in handfuls. "Unno…Nina?" "Yeeeeesss?" o lord whf is she doing? "What are you doing?" "Huh? O these! Well I intend to bother a certain some one with these. Which will also bother some one else! Heh heh this will be FUN!" Ok yup, this is the Nina I remember. Bothering people when she's bored and loving when hey react. "So umm then who are you gonna bother?" "Well you don't know him but don't worry ill wait for the rite moment to strike!" o lord now she has her 'I'm trying to be sneaky' face on.

After that detour we walk some more. Soon we are out side granny's place. "Well I think it's better if you go in alone. I don't want to be the awkward pickle in the bunch of cookies soo see ya later!" and Nina takes off running to who know where. I hope she watches where she's going because if I remember she sometimes- "WAAAA!...owwwwwww…I'M OKAY!" trips and falls when she gets distracted. She really hasn't changed. I don't know weather to be happy at that or very worried. O well no time for that problem now. I walk up to what now is granny office and walk in. "So hey you wanted me to come here to uhhh talk." It was then I noticed her talking with some guy with silver hair that- OMG it totally defies gravity! That is sick! "DON'T YOU KNOW TO KNOCK YOUNG LADY! THIS IS THE HOKAGE'S OFFICE HAVE SOME RESPECT FOR ME GOT IT!" O great. I'm learning that granny has a short fuse. A very short fuse. "Heh heh errrm sorry but I never had to knock before. Bad habit I guess. So erm what did you want and who's the dude with this sick hair?" the guy turned around and instantly I knew him. Hatake Kakashi, the copy nin. He was in the ANBU for a while and was said to be one of the best.

"Heh heh didn't I tell you to stop painting your thoughts on your face!" I look at granny to see a happily smug grin on her face. "Um herm yea?" God I can tell that she really doesn't like me too much. Great. Kakashi just looked at me smirking, then turned to granny. "This is her?" Wait were they talking about me? "Kakashi, yes this is Hikari. Now Hikari...Hikari! Pay attention now! It seems that your time sleeping wasn't spent remembering your ninja skills. So it seems I'm going to have to have you train to regain some of you're basic skills. From there I'm sure you'll be back at ANBU level in no time!" so that's what this is about… "Umm yea about that…" both Kakashi and granny look at me. Kakashi seems to know exactly what I'm going to say because before I say another word he states, "You don't want to go back to ANBU." I gasp in surprise. How does he know that? I look to granny but she doesn't look to surprised. "Aaahhhh I kinda figured you you'd feel like that. So I'm putting you as a Chunin for now. And you will be joining team Kakashi while you….rediscover your powers." "A-a-a new team….?" No I cant not after last time I just cant! "Hikari, I can understand your hesitation in joining a new team. But you have to understand that your comrades would not have wanted you're to become alone. They would have wanted you to be strong and move on." I look at Kakashi and can see in his face that he knows what he's saying. I decide to trust him. "…Okay fine..." I don't fully believe I can do this. But I put on a brave face. Just for now. "Now down to the serious business." I look at granny like she's fricken got to be kidding me! "And all that wasn't important? Granny I think you're a little of your rocker there!" once again I realize this was the complete wrong thing to say. Granny looks like she's about to rim my head off! I look to Kakashi pleading to help me. Of course he looks amused but turns to Granny and says, "Didn't you have something important to ask her Lady Tsunade?" Granny gradually calms down. When she seems back to normal and not ready to smash my face into bits she gets a really serious face and a voice tone to match. "Hikari do you remember anything from that battle? More specifically to you? Do you remember any strange…power?" I'm about to say I don't remember any thing but then it hits me. The darkness in my mind, the picture, the jutsu, and **Ōkami. **"Y-yes I remember a power that was overwhelming." "Hmmmm…Hikari when you were out do you remember what you, shall we say dreamt of, was there any one or ting there with you?" I'm about to tell her the truth when I realize, I can't. First I have to find out about this power for my self before I tell anyone. And even more importantly I have to find who put the jutsu on my mind and why they didn't want me to know I'm not from the Leaf. So instead I try to remember some of my ANBU skills. I then strongly say, "No. All I 'dreamt' about was seeing all my comrades die before me and I myself assuming I was dead." Granny nods and says "very well then. Now you must be overwhelmed and tired you should go home and get some rest." I nod and turn to leave. Kakashi turns towards me and says, "Wait Hikari. Could you please come to the training grounds tomorrow? I think it would be best for you to meet your new team. Come around noon okay?" I could see him smiling under his mask. I smiled back and left. It was now around sundown so there were still many people out and about. Walking home I realize that I've been asleep so long so my place must be super dirty! O GREAT! Really didn't want to clean to night! O well I hurry home to get this work over with. I just can't help but wonder what tomorrow will bring.

***Back at Hokage's office***

"Kakashi she was lying about that last part wasn't she?" "Yes, I'm afraid she was." "Do you think she knows about the **Ōkami**?" "Yes, she knows. She probably knows more than we think. I also have the feeling that she knows another secret but I don't think that one will be easy for her to just share." "I'm afraid your right. Kakashi keep a close eye on her. She may not be emotionally stable to control the beast. Not to mention her skills are much lower then they once were. We need to bring them back up so when the time comes she will be able to be strong enough to fight IT off." "Yes lady Tsunade. I'm not going to tell the others about this I think she will tell them or they will find out soon." "Hmmmm…..the second part is what I'm most afraid of. Well any way Kakashi your orders are to train and over see Hikari. Understand that!" "Yes lady Tsunade!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Noooo. To early to be awake…"damn sun waking me up. Who said it was allowed to be this bright! Uggh looking at the clock its only 9:45 AM. Only a little less than 2 hrs till I have 2 meet my new team. Well might as well nap till 10. Getting comfortable I slip back into sleep easily.

_Walking in a meadow with the grass swaying in the breeze I feel at peace. I turn around and see all my comrades. They stand there smiling. I callout to them running towards them. Only as I get closer they disappear. Finally stopping a mirror is in front of me. At first I see me there. Then the me in the mirror looks mad. 'NOOOOO!' She shrieks 'What are you going to do this time? Let your comrades die again! Your weak! Useless! How can you do anything! You know they died protecting you! ITS ALL YOUR FAULT THEY ARE DEAD!' No. No. No! "THAT'S NOT TRUE! I AM POWERFUL I AM! I A-i am." The girl in the mirror laughs at me. 'You call THAT power! You know what you have to do to get all of the power you'll ever need!" The glass shatters and standing in front of me now is HER. "Ōkami." __**"Well, well, well. Are you finally ready to give up! Can't you see how you pull people back by having them care! And when they are hurt you can't do a thing! But let me take over you I promise ill protect everyone…."**__ I feel like I need to. No, want to. Then I see behind her all my smiling comrades a forget everything. "No. Not now. I have to one to protect. You are in me so you- you will listen to me." "__**HAHAHAHAHA! Someone now has a backbone! I knew you were strong! Well you'll ask for power. They always do at some point. Come on Hikari! Can't we be friends?" **__She puts out her hand to shake. I look at it and then all the feelings come back fast. The anger and hatred toward others. I lift my arm up. As I'm about to shake I can see my reflection in her eyes. I see the girl who was in the mirror. My hand is almost at hers I can feel the power coming from it-_

"AAAAA!" huh O! What? It was just a dream. Thank god I woke up before I shook her hand. What was I doing! I don't need her power! I'm going to get mine back and train hard for more! But what if I don't get powerful enough…anyway I should start getting ready. I glance at the clock. "NO ITS 10:30 AM!" O shit! I'm going to be late! Rushing I take a quick shower, fix my hair, get dressed, and eat all by 11:40. I inspect my self in the mirror. I still haven't gotten used to this new and older me. O well I'll see how others react to it as I go to the training grounds. Leaving home I walk and decide to take the shorter path to the grounds. As I walk through the streets I'm getting some looks. Is there something on my face? Do I look funny! I only realize the reason after some random guy walking past he whistles. Heh heh heh that's right I must look hot to them. I guess I'm not as invisible as I once was! I look at two guys who look to be about my age. One has his hair in a spiky ponytail, he kinda looks like a pineapple…weird, and the other is well fat and stuffing his face with some chips. I wink at them and keep on walking not turning around when I here coughing and some voice yelling, "Awww Choji….don't stuff that many chips in your mouth…what a drag." Laughing at pineapple's comment I get a smile on my face that no matter how much I try seems to be stuck.

I look for Nina as I'm walking and spot her picking some more flowers. "Hey Nina! Umm flowers again?" "O hi Hika! Yea the others ones didn't last long enough so I have to get new ones." "So does that mean you haven't bothered…whoever it is your bothering?" "Nope! He never left me a chance! *Pout* He made me train all day….it sucked honestly." All I can do is laugh at Nina. "Well that's not to bad. By the way is he on your team?" "Yea he is! How did you know? OoO you are really smart! His name is Neji! He is veerry cute but he can be mean to me." "Awww to bad for you, but wait Nina do you bother him often?" "…Maybe. Not to often though!" "HEHEHEHE! Well there's your prob- you know what never mind you wouldn't listen." "HAHA NOPE! HAHAHA! O hey were you headed somewhere?" "O Crap! I'm going to be late! I got to go! See ya later!" "Byeeee Hikari!"

I take off running and get to the training grounds only to have no one there. "Hello? Are there and people and/or something living in this area?" I get no response and just sit down and enjoy the nice breeze out for a while. Then out of nowhere a girl with pink hair comes running at me screaming! What is she doing! In a second I realized I was being attacked not only by here but I swerved to see a pale boy drawing something. "Man Beast Scroll!" WHAT! The picture came to life! Analyzing the situation in a second I see that the girl is using the same technique as granny and the beasts are just ink. I avoid the girls chakra filled fists and manage to get her to punch out the pale boy's beasts. I know its not over and I was fight as a boy with bright blonde hair springs up from the ground. O Shit! In his hand chakra is formed in to a sphere! I quickly react as if by second nature. I jump and flip over him to get behind him and kick him square in the back. Now the fight is on. He goes flying but turns around mid air. "Shadow clone jutsu!" ...great, things just got interesting.


	6. Chapter 6

As I fight my ANBU instant comes back and fast. I'm fighting all three and winning. Making precise moves and calculating chakra in mere seconds. It kinda feels like I'm dancing and not fighting any more. For some reason I feel myself smiling. It feels like this is second nature to me. After a while I manage to hit the girl's chakra points with my chakra which not only stops her from using her chakra punches and kicks but I decide to paralyze her for a while. Now I'm left with the other two boys. The pale one seems to be at my level so I focus on him. It takes a while but I'm finally able to get close enough to him and use "Dissipate jutsu!" It's normally used against water jutsu to evaporate the water but instead I use it to get all his ink to dry up. From there I take him down, well not easily but it wasn't really hard either. Now lastly for the blonde. I get the urge to use a justu. "Dark Sight jutsu!" I-I've never known that jutsu! When did I- of course. Ōkami must have put some new jutsu in my head during that dream! "AAAAAA I CAN'T SEE! SAKURA! SAI! WHY CAN'T I SEE?" o so that's what that does. Gotcha. "Release!" There he should be able to see now.

"Ok guys you can stop now. I think she got he power back. That was rather fast to…" I turn to the trees to see none other that Kakashi walking toward me. "YOU!" I start running toward Kakashi ready to hit him with all my strength. Then all of a sudden he disappears and I feel two hands on my shoulders. "Now, now. You shouldn't go attacking your sensei, now should you." I turn and see Kakashi smiling at me. Well at least I think so. That damn mask of his covers his whole face! "Kakashi sensei! You said she was weak! You lied on purpose didn't you!" Who is the winey ass? I look at the guys and see it's not them so it must be- "HI! I'm Sakura Haruno!" O lord well I might as well be nice for now… "Erm hi I'm Hikari!" I try to smile by best smile but it feels a little fake. "So are you only trying to be nice and putting a fake smile not to hurt Sakura's feelings? Interesting…" Now the pale boy with the black hair comes forward smiling at me. "And what about you are you really smiling?" He stops in front of me and looks me in the eyes. "Why yes I was. Was I doing it wrong?" Was he doing it wrong? What is he talking about? Sakura pipes up next to me and says, "Sai is…well he's trying to understand emotions. He only has had shown them until recently. So don't worry he's not being mean…I think." Sai looks at her and back at me and smiles again. This time I smile for real. "Well nice to meet you Sai and by the way your smile looks fine and natural!" "Thank you Hikari. Your real smile looks well on you to." His voice is kinda monotone but I can tell he's trying to find the right way to speak to me. "Hey! Hey! I'm here to! Dattebayo!" Now a cute boy with spiky messy blonde hair and bright blue eyes is running over with a giant grin on hit face. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" "Hey Naruto! Gee for just getting your ass kicked you seem happy." I slyly smile at him waiting to see what response I get from him. "Hey! You-YOU cheated!" "How the hell could I cheat? HUH?" "Well you used a…erm….BAD JUTSU!" I just look at him for a moment. God he's serious! When he's fired up like this he's really kinda…hot. "NAAARRUTTO! YOU BAKA! THARES NO SUCH THING AS A BAD JUTSU! YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" Sakura starts to take a swing at Naruto. He must know what's coming 'cuz he flinches as soon as she raises her hand. This could be bad… "WHOA! Wait don't kill him! I was joking!" but its to late she was already in mid swing. Acting fast I slide right in front of the punch and put my arms up ready to absorb the chakra as it explodes at me. *BOOOMMMM*

Opening my eyes I see surprised people looking at me. "Like OMG Hikari are you okay? You shouldn't do that! I always hit him! He's a BAKA it's what he deserves! Naruto this is your fault id she has to go back in the hospital!" ugggh…I feel a little wobbly. O crap. I can't stand anymore and collapse backward. "Watch!" uff! I turn my head to see Naruto caught me. "Unno you didn't have to do that I've survived her hits before it's fine." He gives me a smile but I can tell it's a bit forced. Sai wails over to help me up. He looks at me and hands me some bandages. "What are these for?" "Look at your arm." I look and o shit great. I have deeps cuts allover them. "Let me heal them" Sakura comes over with Kakashi and they all watch as she heals me. After 3 minutes they are fully healed. "Wow. And I only thought Naruto could heal that fast." Sakura looks at me a little worried. Sai looks like he's thinking something really serious. Kakashi looks…well I'm not even gona go there. And Naruto looks like he has a big question for me. Since he is the Leaf's Jinchuriki I guessed the question and had to stop him before he had a chance to ask. "H-hey Hikari, I-" "What IS that?"

Thank god for this distraction. Wait! No that's not- "HAHAHAHA NEEEEJIIII-KUUN! I still have to put glitter in your hair!" Who else is it but Nina chasing I'm guessing Neji, the poor fellow she, I'm assuming, she loves to bother. "NINA! Stay away! Just look shat you did to my hair!" He sees us and runs over. "Help some one stop her!" Ok that's my cue. I get up and wit for Nina to get close and then scream "NINA EITHER YOU STOP NOW OR I WILL NEVER LET YOU READ ANY OF THE MANGA THAT I OWN!" Heh that worked she stopped dead in her tracks. "Noooo! Hika-chaaaan! But then id have to buy my owwwn!" "Yea I know, and that'd be good for me because if I remember it was you who made me always buy stuff. I am going to want all that money back…with interest please." I put my most serious look on my face but when I see Sai closely observing us I can't help but smile. "Well then. Thank you miss for stopping her," Neji says. "PFFFT! Dude you look lick a chick! HAHAHAHAH!" Naruto is rolling on the ground laughing and Sakura looks annoyed. God I'm starting to hate her attitude… that's when I notice Neji's hair. Its in braids and has flowers in it! I can't help but join Naruto in the laughing fest. "Ah! There you are guys." Now some girl with buns in her hair and a guy with the worst green outfit on. He looks like a person who got kicked out of the circus and couldn't let it go. "Neji! You must let Nina to put glitter in your hair! It is the glitter of YOUTH!" o lord shoot me. "GAH! Nina! How could you do that to Neji kin-NEJI!" Princess Leah here starts to blush a little. Good job girl your not obvious… "See Neji, Lee is right I must put glitter!" "NO! Listen to Tenten!" at last Kakashi speaks up. "Ok, ok kids calm down. Neji how did this happen?" "I was meditating-" "WRONG! You fell asleep meditating. Heh heh heh." Nina snickers and points. "AS I WAS SAYING! I was meditating and she did this to me." Kakashi just looks at us and then *poof* disappears. "Wa- where did he go that evil bastard…" I look around but can't see him. Naruto rolls over and looks at me and says, "Yea he does that a lot. And he's always late. You'll get used to it –Ttebayo!" He smiles at me again. "Erm…yea! Nina apologize now please! NOW! NOW! NOW!" I can't help but fell energetic. Eh it's my personality…well when I'm fully awake. "Noooo! You sound like Naruto! I don't need to of you! HE is a nuisance already." Ok that's it pinky is begging to be slapped. "Listen here Pinky! -" "Pinky? Hmmm is that meant as friendly? It seems more mean." "Sai, I meant it as mean. See you can tell by how I said it with my voice." "Ahhhh ok, ok I see." "Neji I'm sorry. I won't do it again." She looked at him with her puppy eyes. "Err. No problem Nina. The flowers shall come out easily." With that they leave and Tenten and Lee leave with them.

"Okay then! So which one of you wants to buy me some food!" "WHAT! Hikari are you serious! What about your own money!" Pinky looks at me all mad. So I put on my best nice voice and say, "Well sweetie, you see, I was in a comma for a while. So that's means no work. And no work means no money. No money equals no food. Okay?" I cherish the look on her face as I give her a sickly sweet smile. "Well looks like that mess got cleaned up." Whoa! When did Kakashi show up? "Now come on Sakura its only fair. I mean she hasn't eaten since she woke up and she did just fight you all. I'm surprised she's not passed out on the floor." "I'm insulted you'd think I'm that weak!" "No Hikari, I know your real power. You are far from weak." He leaned in close and added, "its up to you to tell them. But I'm sure you know they'll find out eventually." Damn he does know about her. Well as long as he says nutten… "Hey! Hey! Lets go to Ichiraku for ramen!" Naruto jumps up looking hungrier than Nina when she was looking at Neji's hair. Sai starts to walk and I follow with Naruto next to me. We end up talking about ramen; it seems to be his fave food. Sai chimes in then and states hr loves momen tofu. Sakura states quiet and glares at me whilst Kakashi reads from a book that I'm sure I can only guess what comes out of reading that pervy book. Maybe a new team won't be too bad. _**"Pffft! Yea Hika keeep saying that. You'll use my power eventually!"**_** ~How can you talk? I thought you were locked up! ~ "I waas but you released me a little. Don't worry I won't try to take you over. It's too much work and it tires me. Ill just wait for you to bring me out. Besides I'm having fun watching this little play! He He He!" ~…fine. Whatever. Just don't talk so loud it's hard to concentrate~**. Great now her. Well at least this has a guarantee of interesting. And with that I continue to walk towards tomorrow, even though I have no idea what it will bring.


	7. Chapter 7

After ramen, that I tricked Sakura to pay for but then she flirted with Naruto and made him pay; DAMN PINKY TAKEN ADVANTAGE OF PEOPLE, Kakashi left and Sakura saw some anorexic blonde girl and started to argue. So Naruto, Sai and I walked around talking. "So Hikari can we- or I mean- may I be your friend please?" I look at Sai and see he's really trying. Awwww he so sweet! Well in the brighter kind of way. "Haha sure Sai! And please RELAX! Just act as your self around me. I don't bite! Well…not normally but you never know! HAHAHA!" Sai smiles and Naruto Cracks up next to me! "HAHAHAHA! Hikari your cool! Most people would never say stuff like that." "Well one I'm not normal **~in more ways then one~** and TWO you'll get used to my randomness and my fast talking! Well you might and Sai. Kakashi is just like a space ninja who knows all so he doesn't count! And that pink BITCH can go play in traffic with a blindfold! No wait she'd destroy things with her manly arms…no she needs to get PUSHED off a cliff! I VOLENTEER! And poor you Naruto! She made you pay!" Sai looks a little confused but Naruto seems to actually have kept up with me! Wow no one has ever been able to do that from being with me for so little time… "HAHAHA! No I don't mind! Plus Sakura said she didn't have any money on her sooo…" OMG could he actually LIKE LIKE her! "NARUTO! DO you like have a BIG crush on THAT! THAT! THAT flat-chested man looking pink monster!" Sai looks at Naruto curiously like he's gona learn the meaning of why people buy pop tarts but never eat them. "What! NO! Well…actually I did like her when we were younger but she liked…someone else. So when I left to train for three years I promised myself that I would never like her like that again because I know she will always love him…" "AWWWW! Poor Naru! O by the way I'm callen you that cause its shorter and easier to say so deal with it. Its ok! You just need to find a girl with a unique personality and well to be honest a chest that's not flat!" Naru just looks at me for a while, which makes me fidget a bit, then smiles his big grin.

"Thanks Hikari! You know you are soooo much nicer than most girls I know!" Awww he so cute when he smiles like that he's smile is contagious cuz now in smiling to. I look over and se so is Sai. "O now I get it." "Get what dude?" Naru looks questionly at Sai. "I get why guys have been staring at Hikari. It is because she has a very large chest and a nice figure. So does that mean you meant Naruto should like you?" WAAAAAAAT! H-How did this happen! "Errr no Sai that's not what I meant. Although Naru-kun your not bad looking and your are definitely powerful so…" I let it drop there. Heh heh heh lets see how he reacts this time. I look at him and he has a serious look on his face. He looks at me and then seems to think. I look at Sai but all he's doing is watching Naruto. Won't either of them say anything! "Ok well thanks for making me feel loved God!" I cross my arms and walk faster. "Wait slow down Hikari! I was just messen with you! HAHA that's what you get for messen with me!" Sai runs to catch up and laughs at Naru's comment. "Well thx Naru! I thought you really thought I was horrible from your facial expression." "I knew that's what I saw!"

I turn to see a very happy Sai draw something in a book. He flips a few pages and then looks up at me and says, "Would you mind if I gave you a nickname?" "Errn no. Not really!" Sai smiles and looks at me up and down. Naru looks worried at what he'll say. Wonder why…"I'm going to go with Hika. That Nina girl said it and you shortened Naruto name so I think it fits." "Awww thanks Sai!" I give Sai a big hug and then he looks in a book mumbling something about how to feel about a hug from a busty girl. I may have to hit him if he comments to me about that. Apparently Naruto heard Sai and read my face because he's laughing like someone listing to Justin Bebier sing. (I know he's not in this world but come on. He sounds like a girl. You can't deny the first time you heard him you thought he was a boy. It's just not possible.) "BWAHAHAHAH! Hika you are the best!" You know when he laughs he looks…so cute. "HEH T-Thanks Naru-kun! O look my house well see ya studs later!" I bound over to my house and go inside. I look out of the window and see them talking. Sai shows him the book he has and points to something. Naru gets mad and starts yelling at him. Haha he's so crazy! And Sai must have shown him the answer to his mumbles. Ahhh time to sleep. I change and get in bed. I think about my new team but fall asleep whit the image of Naru laughing.


	8. Chapter 8

I wake up to the harsh sound of my alarm buzzing. So not fun...but now that I'm well and with my own squad, I've got more responsibilities. Not that it's a bad thing, but getting up at 10:00 is usually waaay more than difficult. In fact, it's nigh impossible. But for some reason, today I'm ready by 9:45. So I leave home and head to the training grounds. I as I arrive, I see something...and who else is there but the Pink Eyesore and her twiggy friend. I walk quickly toward the other side of the field but am forced to turn around when Pinky screeches at me, "HIIKAARRIIII! CAN YOU COME HERE? WE WANT TO ASK YOU SOMETHING!" Good lord…this cant be good. I begin to trudge over to the hell zone when I hear another voice that seems to be coming from inside me. And who else could it be**..."Hika my dear if ever you want my full power, especially to annihilate that girl, don't hesistate. I will gladly give it to you." ~Don't tempt me. Please just go back to…wherever you were.~ "Uggh, fiiiiiinnneee! You're no fun. Oh! By the by, I was going through your memories. Have you ever had a love life?" ~Shut UP! I've never had time and no guy interests me! ~ "Well maybe not back then but I think your starting to like-" ~OK time to GO!~**

As I was walking towards Sakura, Sticky the twig shoots me a giddy grin. "OMG! So you were taking a walk with Sai yesterday right? Did he mention me? He did didn't he? He calls me beautiful you know. How rude of me! I forgot a proper introduction!" she nonchalantly giggled, as if it were only a minor faux pas instead of a complete abandonment of her manner...if she had any to begin with, the stupid stick... "I'm Ino nice to meet you!" well she's not as bad as Pinky…so far. "Hey Ino! I'm Hikari! And no, sorry. He didn't mention you. We sort of kept it informal, y'know? We just chit-chatted about…erm...s-stuff." Yea stuff that included Sai bringing Naruto's attention to my chest! "Yea... so...if you don't mind now I am going set off and train! See ya Pinki! Later Ino!" The Pink Annoyance gets mad and looks like she's gonna smack me one, but stops, turns around, and takes a deep breath. Least she's learning on her own, because GOD FORBID if I have to use that power...

The training grounds seem quiet. Lord! I mean HALLOW, PEOPLE? Train much? I feel as if I'm the only one committed to the whole 'ninja' thing we have going on here, or is this there way of saying "We're better than you so we don't have to train." I decide to start off stretching and work my way up to more. I'm still not used to my new body and how everything still works so well, the idiot I am decides to get daring and try for a split. Ba~d idea. I think I sprained a butt muscle when I hit the ground...I cringed and got back on my feet, brushing it off and looking around, making sure no one saw my horrible fail, especially Pinki. Who knows what she would do with that information. Glance to the right, glance to the left, and then behind me...no one here and I don't sense anyone, so I must be good. I begin kicking my way through the grounds, followed up by punches and kiyaing as I go. No shame in being a ninja, especially since I'M THE ONLY FRICKEN ONE OUT HERE THANKS! I become proud at the idea that I was the only person out here, and I'm a girl at that! Although from what I've seen I'm probably the only girl who trains. Seems the rest just wanted to be ninjas to get close to guys…. Ok so that's not a bad reason but when it's the only one yea these girls need a swift kick to the head. Another thing, aren't any of Konoha's men able or charismatic enough to get out here and flex? I mean come on what happened to the "I have better moves that you" or "I'm more powerful so SUCK IT!" I got so distracted, I trip over a small stone and land flat on my ass...DAMMIT, who PUT THAT STUPID HUGE STONE THERE? Regaining my balance quickly and spinning around, I sense someone close to me, and I put my guard back up. "That...was very careless on your part, young shinobi! YOU MUST EMBRACE YOUR YOUTH AND TRAIN TO THE FULLEST OF YOUR POTENTIAL! BE FLAWLESS! THAT'S WHAT IT MEANS TO BE A KONOHAGAKURE SHINOBIIIIIIII~!" This weird freak of a man THWAKS me upside my head so hard I fall back down. "HEY, YOU IDIOT! WATCH WHO YOU'RE MESSIN WITH!" I take a good look at the guy...he's real muscular, with a bowl cut and HUUUUUUGE, bushy eyebrows. He's sporting a...O MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL! It's a kind of ...um, queer unitard and had a jonin vest. His appearance made me want to laugh so hard I'd die for sure. While I was staring, he grinned with shining white teeth. "On the contrary, lass! It is YOU who should watch who you are messing with. I AM MIGHT GUY, THE BEAUTIFUL GREEN BEAST OF KONOHA! I can see you adoring my manly attributes." Uh...EW! What manly attributes is HE talking 'bout? A kid pops up next to him, who looks to be about my age. He could be the son or brother or TWIN of this 'Might Guy' person. He's not quite as muscular and his eyes are buggy, but he has the same hair, the same outfit, and the same EYEBROWS as this freak does; I think I've seen him once but I never noticed how utterly ridiculous he looked. "GUY-SENSEI! YOU ARE SO MARVELOUS! SO GREAT! TRULY, YOU MUST BE THE GREATEST NINJA IN KONOHA! YOSH!" Yeah...greatest ninja in Konoha...he looks like it, cough cough. I bet Kakashi could kick his ass to the moon in 2 seconds flat. O great now there are two other kids standing behind him. One's Neji, who's one of the first ninja I met when Nina was trying to put glitter in his hair...the little fairy (Neji, I mean). The other I don't recognize, but she looks WAAAY less annoying than the Pink Terror and Twiggy Tree...She sighed and held her head in her hands. Obviously, this wasn't particularly new for her. Poor her to deal with this…she must be brave. Neji just shrugged it off and gave an irritated look. He looked at me and gave a nod saying hello and then went back to watching the horrendous sight before us. Yup, everything's normal here. Guy started talking at his twin, who started taking down notes. All of a sudden, the boy was on the ground with a bleeding nose. He's been PUNCHED...B-BY HIS BIGGER SELF? "ROCK LEE! I'VE TOLD YOU TIME AND TIME AGAIN TO USE A PROPER NUMBER TWO PENCIIIIIIIIIIIIIL~!" "Osu, Guy-sensei! I promise, I'll never use an HB again! You have my word!" "LEE! FIVE HUNDRED- NO! SIX HUNDRED LAPS AROUND THE TRAINING GROUNDS! AND HURRY IT UP, WE HAVE A MISSION TO GO ON!" This Lee kid bent down and undid his ...ugh...ORANGE LEG WARMERS (seriously, does this kid have like NO fashion sense WHATSOEVER? Hmmm I would help buuut meeh nothing can fix this boy.) ...and took off his leg weights. I could actually feel the ground shake, even when he placed them down gently. What was this kid, like superman? He bent down again, into a racing position. Then, he sped off so quickly, I couldn't follow him with my eyes. He left a thick and tall cloud of dust behind him as he ran and it rose higher and higher until after about two minutes, he had stopped. Panting, he grinned and gave us a thumbs up and his teeth did this weird *Ting* glisten thing.

"Six...hundred...laps." All Guy did was grunt and get frustrated again. He coiled up a fist and struck Lee again, this time sending the poor kid flying. "YOU SHOULDN'T BE OUT OF BREAAAAAAAATH~!" WOW. I guess I'm lucky to be with Pinki and Naru and Sai. I should count my blessing that I'm not with these Green Goons...that poor girl in the back just keeps looking more and more irritatedly tired as these two idiots, Guy and Lee, deck it out. Suddenly, I hear Granny's voice booming from the background. "QUIT MESSING AROUND YOU GUYS! TEAM GUY, TEAM KAKASHI, I'M DEPLOYING YOU ON A MISSION TO GO TO THE LAND OF WIND AND BRING BACK AN IMPORTANT ARTIFACT FROM THE HIDDEN SAND VILLIAGE!" I could hear Naru's voice over Granny's, ecstatic and anxious as always, shouting at us to 'get our butts moving so he can go visit his friends over there!' Although ridiculous as what he said sounded, I was strangely glad he said it. I don't know why though, maybe I was just getting really soft, (I hope not though) but the sound of his happy voice amidst all this chaos...was really and unexpectedly…the most comforting thing I've felt since I've woke up.

I jump as a hand is placed on my shoulder. Turing I see Kakashi smiling down at me. God damn it. Ok new goal: LEARN TO SCENCE WHERE THIS DUDE IS SO HE CANT SCARE THE SHIT OUT OF ME! God, how does he even do that? "Ok then shall we all meet at the gate in an hour then. O and Neji can you find and tell Nina? She'll be coming with us as well." O great…I can just see the chaos ensuing. Nina bothering Neji, bun lady getting jealous, and Pinki annoying the hell out of well everyone. So then running home I start to collect things. Then I grab my bag. It was the bag my Team Leader got me before my last mission. It was because on the mission before that while we were waiting well…hahahaha pfft… lets just say my comrade hehehehe and I got tangled up…God even though Daisuke was an ANBU yet he was the clumsiest guy I knew. I walk over to the window and look to the forest on the east side. Daisuke, Haruhi, and I used to practice there. They were 2 years older than me but it didn't seem like it to us. As I'm gazing out the window I cant help but start to cry. In a few minuets I was sobbing. I-It was all my fault. The were protecting me and I just passed out!

I don't know how long I was crying on my window ledge but eventually I heard some one jumping up to my window. It was Naruto! "Hey Hey Hey Hika! Come on! Were gonna be late!" That's when he stops. O NO! I start to furiously wipe my eyes but it's to late. "Hikari? What's wrong? Why are you crying all alone?" "I…well…" I shift my gaze to the forest. "Its okay. You don't have to tell me. Come on finish packing and we can go. Kay? 'Ttebayo." I look back at him. He has his adorable silly grin again. I can't help but smile back. "Okay. Just wait down stairs. I'll be down in like 2 minuets." He seems satisfied and jumps down. When I come down he's standing there in the glow of the afternoon sun. For some reason when he looks up I can't look him in the eyes! "Umm…yea we should um go. Yea." We stand there kinda awkwardly till he grabs my wrist screaming "O MY GOD WE HAVE TO HURRY! Sakura's gonna kill me if I'm late!" "You know Naru you shouldn't let her hit you. I know you could kick her little ugly ass." "Yeaaaa…but…well its complicated." He turns away from me and we continue to the main gate. When we get there he lets go of my wrist. Kakashi doesn't seem to be here. Then I sense him. I jump around and he pops up looking surprised. "HA! I KNEW WHERE YOU WERE!" Everyone looks at me like in insane then Nina pipes up. "Hikkaaariii is a SUPER NINJA! Hahaha jkjk I kid I kid." She smiles and looks at Neji. "Why are you looking at me?" "Because you are supposed to laugh. And you didn't" Sakura turns to Nina and starts to complain. Bun girl begins to try to talk to Neji but he is barely paying attention. The big green monster and his mini him ate running in place like mad men. "Hikari? Based on how you look, your face when you arrived, my book says I should ask: Did something happen?" Awww Sai! He's so sweet! I smile at him sweetly. "Thanks for asking! No I'm fine. And Sai you know if you feel worried you should just ask. I told you with me you don't need those books with me. Just say what comes to mind!" He smiles his real smile. AWWWZ! He's like a little kid when it comes to being social! "O-Ok. Then well…um you look- you look g-good today." He smiles sheepishly. Ok I can't take this! I jump up and give him a huuuge hug. "AWWW THANKS SAI!" When I de-wrap my arms from around him I turn around to see Naruto standing there. He just looks at me with a weird look on his face, turns around, and starts talking to Neji. For some reason I feel…I feel…I can't explain it but it's really bothering me. **"O! My little Hikari! You are dense for someone so smart!" ~What are you talking about?~ "Now. Now. If I tell you I wouldn't be able to enjoy this! It gets boring in your head you know. But this! This is a great movie!" ~Well I am SO glad my life entertains you.~ "Opps. Looks like I hit a nerve! I shall be going now. O wait can I give you some advice?" ~…fine. Okay lets here it!~ "Well next time you are alone with Naru-kun tell him what you think of his eyes." ~WA- Why would I do that!~ "Fine. But I've been to your subconscious and I know what you really think. If I have to I'll switch places with you and say it myself!" ~You can't do that!~ "I can and if I have to I will! HAHAHA! Well then bye byee~!" **

God. I can never get used to her… "Ok so everyone's here lets head out. It will take about three days to get there so we better get moving." Kakashi finishes his thoughts and we all take off. I feel odd. This is the first mission without Daisuke and Haruhi. This time it will definitely be different. Even if I have to use that power. I'll do anything to protect my comrades! The sun ahead is bright. I can only hope my future is the same. What I didn't notice then was the one dark cloud in the sky.


	9. Chapter 9

The first day of going to the Sand Village went by fast and without problems. Which made me wonder why so many people were sent to go to on this mission. Day to we covered tons of ground. Mostly because the Green Freaks kept challenging each other: Who could go faster? Did they even bother to ask anyone else if it was ok? NO! I SWARE THESE TO KUCKLEHEADS ARE SOME OF THE WEIRDEST PEOPLE I'VE EVER SEEN! Neji and Tenten told me more stories about how their team was. All I could say was, "You poor people." Kakashi was reading for a while…that show off. Didn't even hit one tree! Well he is the Copy Ninja so I guess that's easy for him to avoid. But then I took a good took at just what he was reading and THAT is where the real crime is! I can only imagine what is written on those pages…take that back I don't want to know. If I know I may be scared for life. Nina and I talked a lot had a few laughs even Tenten joined in for a while. Cotton Candy Head first seemed left out and tried to force herself into the conversation but like I was gonna let THAT happen! She eventually gave up and a just ran behind us eavesdropping. It was interesting to watch Tenten try to flirt with Neji. Ok more like sad. No take it back again. It was pitiful. He acknowledged her but is was as if they were just close-ish acquaintances, not comrades for years. Then I felt bad, as she had to watch Nina and Neji "Argue". It was obvious to me (and Tenten) that he was flirting with Nina but Nina being so oblivious had no idea. Which resulted in me cracking up, Neji looking defeated, Tenten close to tears, Pinky annoyed (YAAAYYY!), Sai flipping through a book, and Naru, after I explained a little, joining me in laughing hysterically. Kakashi was just running along reading but I swear he was smirking. I just hope it wasn't from that book. If it was I think he should 'lose' his book for a while. The Green Twins didn't even notice much though. Well the little one said, "Youthful laughter is GOOOOOOOOOOD! But Sakura what are they laughing at?" She looked really pissed so she gritted her teeth and hissed at Lee, "Lee I don't know okay?" God she is really on my, you are guaranteed to "accidently" get hit by my fist, list.

After reviewing today's events I walk around the campsite. It's nearly sunset and sand the village isn't to far (Yea right.) we all decides to set up camp. We are in the last part of the forest before the desert. "Ok then so now that everyone knows their jobs let's get to it before dark." Kakashi says before he and Sai go jumping off into the trees. O shit I wasn't listing! What am I supposed to DO! I look to see what everyone else is doing but I can't figure out what I'm supposed to do! "Hika-cha~n! Come on lets go! Dattebayo!" "Um okay…hey Naru erm what are we supposed to be doing exactly? Heh heh…" I rub the back of my head hoping he doesn't think I'm a complete idiot. "Um well I was hopping you knew." HAHAHAHAHA! Wow I guess that I wasn't the only one distracted. Naru looks quickly over to Sakura and I know he's going ask her. But I also know that she will shriek and pound him for not paying attention. So I quickly call out to lee, "Hey lee! What am I supposed to do again?" "Hikari! I am surprised! You who were once ANBU shouldn't you pay attention to everything?" "Weeeeeelll I'm soooooo sorry that I don't meet your expectations. So can you please just tell me?" "…Alright. I shall do it to help our teams! *Thumbs up and teeth shine thing* You and Naruto are to collect wood for a fire." "Oh, okay. Thanks!" Naruto runs back over to me and shouts to lee, "Thanks bushy brows! Come on Hika lets get going!" Haha… he's always to enthusiastic about things. I wonder if he's ever sad?

"Hey Naru why don't we make this contest? The one who gathers the most wood first and brings it toooo….How about to the top of that tall rock? Wins!" "O YOU'RE ON! I'm gonna win! You'll see! 'Ttebayo!" Ha! He is too predictable! We both run off in different directions and it all begins. I've already scouted as we ran to here and found tons of pieces! But I think I'm going to look closer to the rock. On the way I scoop up at least 5 decent size pieces. Then at the base of the rock I start to feel something…familiar. Suddenly my curiosity takes over and I jump to the top of the rock. There I see a sight that I have long since forgotten. I stand there looking down at the carving. There are three names there. One was my own. I try to keep composed but it seems impossible. I fall to my knees and shaking place my hand over there names. The memory comes at me so fast…

*"Hey guys come on your so slow!" I turn and run backwards smiling at Daisuke and Haruhi. "And you're supposed to be OLDER than me? I think noooottt! HAHAHA!" Daisuke smirks and suddenly flies forward and passes me with ease. "Still say your better?" Haruhi comes up next to me laughing. "Hahahaha…you to never cease to compete do you?" at the same time Daisuke and I scream "NO!" then we all laugh. It seems to be getting dark so we set up camp by a huge rock. Haruhi went off to find some wood and its nearly sunset when I here Daisuke call to me from the top of the rock. "Hey Hika come up there you HAVE to see this!" Hurrying up I gasp and stand dazed when I reach the top. The view is good but the sunset changes the landscape into amazing colors. "Woooooow…" is all I manage to say. Daisuke takes my hand and sits me down next to him. I don't even realize he doesn't let go of it. "You know Hika your just like this here. At first glance you seem ordinary but underneath…you have the power to awe everyone." I don't feel him get closer to me and continue on. "You believe it's a curse but just imagine how many people you can save with it! You could be everyone's hero…especially mine." I turn to look at him and instead of seeing the normal smirk he usually wares he has a…charming smile on his face. Then I know what is going to happen next and even though I've always said I'd never let it happen, I think I can make this exception. Just as the sun sets his lips meet mine and I'm not sure how long it lasts but it's amazing. All my doubts float away as I melt into his arms. When we finally break apart I can tell he's smiling. "H-Hikari I think I-" "HEY! WHERE DID YOU TWO GO!" I wish this perfect moment could have lasted forever but instead Haruhi's voice startles Daisuke so much that him and his clumsy self actually FALL of the rock. I know I should be worried that he's not hurt but it was to funny! "BWAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" "HEY! It's not funny! I could have been killed!" Daisuke says as he jumps back up to the top; followed by Haruhi also laughing. "Hahaha no you know you would have lived…well maybe but knowing your klutziness…" Then both of us are laughing and eventually Daisuke joins in. "Sooooooo what were you to doing up here? It was AWFULLY quiet? Hmmmmm? *smirk*." I get quiet and Daisuke manages to stutter out, "N-N-NOTHING!" "Mhhhmmm yea I dun't belieeevvee yoooou! Daisuke you should be ashamed! Taking advantage of a girl. Poor Hikari just turned 14. How can a 16 year old take advantage of her like that…I wonder what you were planning to DO to her exactly? And even then I can only imagine the impure things going through your perverted mind." "Wa-WHAT!" I jump up looking at Daisuke. "No! I wasn't planning or thinking anything! I swear! Nothing happened! Right Hika?" "Erm YEA! Its true!" Well I hope the thinking part wasn't. But like Haruhi he is a 16 year old guy so who knows… I cant help but feel a little hurt by him denying everything butt I push it away. "Um so hey I have an idea!" I take out a kunai and deeply engrave my name in the stone. "Now you to do the same and every time we come here we can remember how much fun we had together today and the fun we will have later!" Daisuke smirks and I hit him knowing what he's thinking. "Grow up Mr. 16!" "O I'm more grown up than you think my little Hika." Haruhi bursts out laughing and he yells at her again. In the end all our names were written down and we promised each other that the next time we see this we would be together. After that it didn't really matter. Well it did but no one wanted to say so. Daisuke set the penalty for breaking the promise at having to scream, "Daisuke is the best ninja EVER!" from the top of the rock. That night I fell asleep in the tent holding both of there hands imagining the next time we come here and remembering this day together. The next morning as we are packing up Daisuke comes over with his usual smirk and says as smoothly as possible, "next time we're here it won't be as simple. Next time we'll have more fun alone. No matter what I have to do. I promise." HOLY. SHIIIT! OMG! WHA-WHAT IS HE IMPLYING THERE? Apparently Haruhi heard because she proceeded to yell at him while I stood there first blushing then laughing. "Don't worry next time I won't let you leave my side. And HE is sleeping outside. I was already uncomfortable when you slept in the middle of us. Especially because SOMEHOW SOME ONES ARMS JUST HAPPEN TO BE AROUND YOU WHEN I WOKE UP! AND THE DEAD MAN SEEMED A LITTLE TO COZY SNUGGLING AGAINST YOU! *dagger eyes*" "Awwww come on can't you take a joke? Hahahaha! Well I was cold. So I used Hika's body for warmth. She was VERY warm…" O MY GOD! I swiftly turn to face Daisuke. He has his smirk and it's the most devilish one yet. "A-A-KAAAYYAAA!" I run and hide behind Haruhi. She held be behind her and as Daisuke tries to walk forward he trips and falls flat on his face. We all start to laugh and the awkward situation is resolved. I think he tripped on purpose for once to stop me from freaking out. After Haruhi and I finish packing up (Daisuke said he had some 'business' to take care of. I'm curious because then I see him at the top of the rock and start to write something.) We go to the top to meet with him. I look at where he seemed to be writing but nothings there. He sees me staring and for some reason gives me a sad smile. Then Haruhi says, "Okay then! Lets go! We have a mission to get a success from!" With that we leave the rock each of us looking forward to next time, in our own ways.*

Little did I know then that they would die not months later, because of me, and I would slip into a dark unconsciousness never to hear Haruhi's bright laugh that sounded like wind chimes on a perfect summer day, or ever feel Daisuke's smooth, warm, sweet lips on mine again. Never to here him finish the sentence he started. Although I could figure out what he was going to say…it's not the same as hearing it. As I stare at their names more I can envision Haruhi and her short auburn hair tied up into a ponytail with her warm chocolate eyes peeking from out of her bangs. She wasn't ever very tall and has a slender frame but she could knock down any one with her double green handled katana swords. Then Daisuke. His spiky short black hair that made his bright green eyes pop. He was, I never told him, but damn hot. And he looked so strong when he used his fire jutsus. His signature smirk that always made me think he was one step ahead of everyone and how clumsy he could be only made him that much cuter. He was the first one to find out about my power. Even tough I didn't know much about it he accepted it and me. He even got a tattoo to match the wolf symbol on my arm. They were the best friends and comrades I ever had. Suddenly I find myself crying. Darkening the rock and the names. "Hey Hika! Looks like I won!...Hikari?" Naruto jumps to the top and sees me there crying. I turn to face him. He has a serious look on my face and looks to where my hand is. He comes closer and wraps me up into a hug. I continue to sob for some time. I feel bad for getting tears on his jacket and even when I try to pull away he won't let me go. After I calm down, he lets me go. "All better then? *sweet smile*" "Y-yea…I think." Then I tell him the story…well leaving some…details…out. When I finish he stars straight and says, "I can only half imagine what its like to lose people that close. You probably don't know this so I'll tell you. My beast friend left the village to gain more power for revenge. He chose a dark path and tried to sever the bonds we had. When I was little I didn't have many friends for…certain reasons…and so when I began to make bonds and friendships I was happy. The one I had with him was the deepest thought. I thought of Sasuke like my brother. If the pain I felt when he left and is still alive is great I can't hope to fully imagine how much you are suffering." I sit there taking his words in. I finally say, "Naruto I hope you never have to live the pain I feel. And I'm glad that you didn't let that demon fox ruin your life. I only heard of you a few times but it was sort of because of you that I was able to realize things about my own power." The looks at me surprised that I knew about the fox and then questioningly at the last part I say but he let's it go…for now. "Even though Sasuke is gone and the memories are painful I'm still trying to catch up to him. And so I cherish the good memories I have even if I feel sad." He looks over to me and smiles. That's when I decide. I stand up and take a deep breath and scream at the top of my lungs with a smile on my face, "Daisuke is the best ninja EVEEERRR!" and then I turn to Naru and say, "well it was my fault their gone and I broke the promise so…." "No, no. Its cool!" he looks like he's trying not to laugh and for some reason he looks like he won a battle. He stands up and stands next to me. I take a step forward and look over remembering Daisuke's fall. Then of course being the idiot I am, I fall! Not bothering to stop myself I close my eyes and await the hard ground. Then I feel Naru grab my hand and yank me up fast. I fly back up and end up landing on top of him! I lift my head up and find my face only like 2 inches from his. My body doest seem to listen to me when I tell it to get up. That's when I see it. Naru is smirking just like Daisuke used to. Then he wraps his arms around me and slowly pulls me closer to him. "Well, well looks like we won't be going anywhere for a long while. I told you we'd have more fun didn't I?" I move one hand to his face. Slowly I move my face closer then for a second I swear I see Daisuke's face instead of Naruto's just before I close my eyes. I stop just before our lips meet. I can feel his warm breath and I know he's smiling. Then just as we are about to kiss, "YOU WHOOOOOOOORE! GET OFF MY LITTLE BROTHER!" And a shuriken flies at us causing me to jump up and back. There in the trees is a short exotic (not in the sexy way though) looking girl with black hair and angry pink eyes. She comes running towards us screaming, "Back. Away. You. BITCH!"

* * *

Ok so please R&R! and keep wanting to read my story. If you luv it tell ur friends 2 read it! kk? Thanks! =]


End file.
